1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for performing a dental procedure, and, more particularly, to such systems and methods for fabricating and placing a dental crown or bridge.
2. Description of Related Art
The fabrication and placement of dental prostheses such as crowns and bridges typically requires at least two visits to the dentist's office to complete. At the first visit, the placement site in the patient's mouth is prepared, and a mold is made from which a permanent prosthesis is to be constructed. A temporary prosthesis is inserted into the site, awaiting the fabrication of the permanent device, which is usually performed at a remote location from the dentist's office. At a second visit, the permanent prosthesis is affixed into the site.